Finally I found you my Angel
by Jasper's Little Sweetheart x
Summary: One day an injured vampire knocks at the Cullens house, her name is Evangeline and she is Jasper's mate full summary inside Read, review and ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1 - My Angel, My Evangeline

**This is an idea that's been in my head for a while so I had to write it to get it out, and I'm sorry if it has any mistakes or any wrong spellings. Tell me if you want this to be a story or just a one - shot and if you have any ideas review and tell me, that's if it turns out to be a story.**

**In the story Jasper and Alice have NEVER been together. Sorry Jalice lovers you might want to click the back button. I do LOVE Jalice but I don't think it will go with this story.**

**Oh and female vampire are 4ft - 4.5ft and the male vampires are 6ft - 7ft. Vampires don't just reject the mating, and the Major is one of the most possessive and dominant vampires there is, because of his past one more thing my vampires can sleep and cry.**

**Also Bella is not in this story, so I made Edward and Alice mates, so then no one has to be alone, because to be honest I think they make an O.k. couple, plus I don't want to write about a brooding, emo and depressed Edward! **

**And in this my Jasper in going to be VERY possessive, so possessive that he will want to kill any male that touches his mate, apart from Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Peter. Over protective, maybe even dominant I haven't written anything like that but maybe I'll try it I don't know yet. **

**Read, Review and ENJOY**

**~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own twilight, or anything to do with it Stephenie Meyer does. I would LOVE to own Jasper though *grins and imagines I own Jasper* **

**~ Summary ~ Jasper gets a call from his brother Peter telling him that he will meet his mate soon. The next day an injured vampire knocks on the Cullen's door and Jasper instantly knows that she is his mate and gets very possessive, protective and dominant of her. Will they be able to overcome the obstacles that stay with them being together, when old enemies come, will their love concur all? **

Finally I found you, my Angel

Chapter 1

**~ Jasper's Point of View ~**

My name is Major Jasper Lee Whitlock, now just Jasper Hale. I'm a vampire. I know what your thinking 'are you mad, vampires don't exist.' But they do, not the type of vampires that you see in the movies and books though. We don't burn in the sunlight no, we sparkle, I mean it's not very manly to sparkle like glitter and shine.

We don't die by the smell or taste of garlic or getting a stake through the heart. We can only be killed by being ripped apart, then you have to burn the limbs and pieces, which can only be done by another vampire or a werewolf, but I'll tell you about them another time.

Anyway as I was saying we have enhanced senses like we can see in great detail for about 2 miles. For example could see the details on the leafs and be able see the dust molecules in the air 2 miles ago. Enhanced hearing, we can hear the quietest noises such as heartbeats and be able to hear quiet whispered conversations in a room full of noisy people. Enhanced strength, being able to pick up a Land Rover **(that's a car for people who don't know) **with me little finger with ease and can crush rocks and concrete with my bare hands. Enhanced speed, if I moved full speed humans wouldn't see even if I ran straight past them.

When we are hungry, or should I say thirsty our eyes turn black. When other vampires have just fed their eyes turn crimson. Not us though, our eyes turn a light butterscotch colour but still turn black when we're thirsty.

I bet your wondering what makes you so special why should you get to have different coloured eyes than normal vampires. Well the reason is that normal vampires have crimson eyes is because they drink _human _blood, and we, the Cullen's drink _animal _blood so therefore we have a light butterscotch colour eyes. Let me tell you something animal blood tastes, well to be honest disgusting but it's better than murdering someone I think, but it never fully fills you, it leaves you hungry the best way to describe it is a human only living on tofu (animal blood), you end up craving some meat (human blood). Human blood, well it's the sweetest, tastiest and satisfying thing I've ever had, but that's my opinion.

The animal diet, or vegetarian lifestyle (our inside joke) was started by my adoptive father for intensive **(sp?) **purposes, Carlisle.

Carlisle Cullen was the son of a pastor. He was born in 1640 **(I think) **in London, England. His mother died giving birth to him. Carlisle's father and other pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches and vampires, claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin. Most of the time they would end up killing innocent people. As his father got older, Carlisle was put in charge.

One night, he was attacked by a vampire and left to die on the streets. Knowing he would not be accepted by society, **(sp?)** he hid himself and silently went through the painful transformation, emerging as a vampire. Horrified, he tried various methods of killing himself, but nothing worked.

One night, he could endure the hunger no longer and fed on a group of passing deer. Then realizing that he did not have to kill human to live, he set out to perfect his resistance to the blood lust and became a doctor. He stayed with the royals of our kind the Volturi, but after a few years set out to travel and be a doctor.

Second to join him was Edward, who was dying from the Spanish Influenza, in Chicago, 1918. After a plea from Edward's mother to do _anything _in his power to save her son. Out of loneliness Carlisle snuck Edward out of the hospital and changed him. They soon found out that Edward could read minds.

After a few years Carlisle met a dieing Esme, who he had once treated when she was 16 for having a broken leg, and felt a pull to her but knowing she was too young to be with him and let her go, in a morgue, after a failed suicide attempt after losing her newly born son. Carlisle changed her and they soon became mates.

Carlisle than transformed a young beautiful girl called Rosalie Hale, as a intended mate for Edward, who was almost killed by her drunken fiancé and his friends in Rochester, New York. But they weren't mates and hated each other. Edward hated Rosalie because her thoughts were so vane and bigheaded and Rosalie hated Edward because he was the only man to not ever desire her.

One day, while hunting Rosalie found a dying man named Emmett who had been mauled by a bear, and carried him over 100 miles to Carlisle and asked Carlisle to change him for her because she felt a pull to him and didn't trust herself to. After Carlisle changed Emmett, and soon him and Rosalie became mates.

Edward was still alone till me and Alice joined them, and Alice and Edward became mates. I met Alice in a diner in Philadelphia and she told me to come with her and I could live a life without killing, Alice has the gift to see the future, and I am empathic, which means I can feel emotions as well as manipulate them. I was very depresses before I met Alice because when I would kill humans I could feel their emotions like the pain, fear, depression and acceptance. I lived a life of murder and pain before I met Alice but I won't tell you now to save you from having nightmares.

As Jasper came from reliving in history of how the Cullen's came to be, heard the slight rustling in bushes a couple feet from where I was relaxing. The wind picked up and blew the scent of a bear towards me, so I decided to go after it.

I stalked towards the bear, who just realized I was there, turned and left out what the bear thought was an intimidating roar, but it didn't phase me so I roared back louder, the bear finally realized that it was in danger and started to run away. I wasn't in the mood to wrestle with one, so I just jumped on the bears back and knocked it to the ground, snapped its neck and bit into it's flesh and started drinking the sweet, but biter tasting blood. When I was finished I buried it and ran to the meadow, that I found one day while hunting and lay down on long green grass and relaxed.

After a few hours I got a phone call from my brother Peter, not brother by blood though, by venom in the southern armies. **(You'll get to hear Jasper's story later.) **

(Phone calls starts Jasper = **Bold **and Peter = _Italics_)

"**Hey fucker! How you doing?" **I asked down the phone.

"_Hey brother. I'm fine thanks, Why do you have to call me fucker though?" _Peter asked in an mock annoyed voice.

"**I call you fucker coz you are one." **I told him.** "Now not that I'm not happy hearing from you but why are you calling?" **I asked him curiously.

"_My knower told me something interesting today." _Peter has a gift, even if he said he doesn't, he just knows things kind of like Yoda. _"You will meet your mate soon, but before you interrupt me, and I KNOW you will, all I know is that, she will knock on your door and will be badly injured" _I roared out in anger and pain at the thought of my mate being hurt and my teeth ache to bite and kill someone.

"**Peter I've got to go, I need to go rip up some trees. Bye" **I told him and didn't give him a chance to say good-bye I was just too angry.

(End of phone call)

**~ Jasper's Point of View ~**

After two hours of taking my anger out on trees. I decided to go back home and tell my family, that Peter told me my mate was going to come soon and knock on

the door.

As soon as I opened the door I was jumped on by a black haired pixie.

"I'm so happy for you Jasper. I had a vision on Peter calling you and told everyone, I can't wait to meet her. We will be best friends, she could be my shopping buddy. YAY!" Alice said once she got off me and went back to Edward.

All the girls hugged me and the guys shook me hand, all told me congratulations.

'Edward I just want some time to myself, could you tell everyone that I've gone to my room?' I thought/asked Edward.

He nodded.

I went to my room reading one of my Civil War books. Even though I lived through it I loved to read them to see how many facts they got right and wrong. I red till the light know of the door caught my attention, so I went down vampire speed and answered it.

**~ Evangeline's Point of View ~**

I finally got away, I don't know how long I've been in that compound. All I know is that I've got to keep running. I'm really injured that's for sure, my leg had been ripped off so its still attaching itself and needs venom, multiple bites that haven't been cleaned out yet and I desperately need to hunt.

I caught the sent of 7 vampires and decided to go to them and ask them to help me reattach my leg, close my bites and maybe even hunt for me. That's if they don't decide to kill me first, if they do I will try to defend myself but against 7 vampires and I'm injured I have no chance. But for some reason I feel a pull toward the vampires so I'm going to take my chances and go to them.

I limped up the driveway and step to the door. I grabbed the door frame to hold myself up as my leg was really hurting me and I knocked on the door, so quietly that if someone wasn't a vampire they wouldn't have heard it. All noise in the house stopped, the talking of people, the TV was switched off or muted I don't know coz I haven't got x-ray vision. I heard heavy footsteps approach the door and the door opened.

I looked up because I am about 4.5ft at the most and he is probably 6ft. He had curly blond he that when down to his chin, he was covered in bite marks and has an aura around him that screamed danger, but for some reason I didn't feel afraid I felt protected and safe, and then I finally saw his eyes and what I saw shocked me is that they were a beautiful honey gold. I felt a pull to him, which means this beautiful **(I know you don't call men beautiful but I couldn't think of anything else o.k.) **man is my mate.

"Please can…you help…me." Is all I can get out before I started to fall the floor, my body recognized that my mate was here and trusted him to take care of me, so my body shut down. I can still talk but not move very much without severe **(sp?) **pain.

My mate caught me before my body could touch the floor and lifted me up and held me protectively against his chest. I saw him looking and felt him run his hands over my body. I heard him roar in pain and angry as he noticed my leg and the multiple unclosed bites on my skin.

At the sound of My mates roar 6 vampires came rushing in, a tall blonde who seemed to be, a female with dark caramel coloured hair who had a motherly aura around her. A huge muscley **(If that's even a word)** guy who looked like he was a body builder before he was changed, a beautiful female at his side who had long blonde curly and looked to be a total bitch. **(No offence Rosalie lovers or bitches!) **Another male who had penny colour hair and looked to be really stuck up and spoilt and finally a female who looked like a pixie at first glance with being short and spiky black hair and elflike features.

My mate gently laid me on the soft cream carpet and crouched over me snarling and growling loudly at the 6 vampires as they stood at the doorway. They all got down on their knees, kept their hands in front of them and exposed their necks, the ultimate submissive pose.

Once my mate was sure that they weren't a threat to me he picked me up, still facing the vampires and walked backwards up the stairs, once they were out of sight then turned around and walked me to what must have been his bedroom and he laid my down so gently on his bed it was as if he thought I would break from the slightest touch.

My mate spoke now and I was stunned by his commanding get gentle, rough, deep voice.

"My mate, what is your name?"

"My name…my mate is Evangeline, but…you can call me Eva or whatever…you want…to. What is your name…my mate?" I told/asked him. I had to stop in several places when my voice wouldn't come out or my throat hurt.

"My name is Major Jasper Whitlock. May I call you Angel my mate? Since you are the light in my darkness." I tried to nod but as soon as I did, I cried out in pain.

As soon as my ma-Jasper heard that noise he straddled me. He was careful not to touch my leg or wounds and he nuzzled into my neck trying to calm me, I calmed in seconds.

"My mate, My Angel, I need to take care of you, help you heal. First by giving you a lovely hot bath to help clean you and relax your muscles, then reattach your leg properly otherwise it won't heal right, after that I need to clean your bites and heal them with MY venom because they smell like THEM and your only going to smell like ME and only ME after I claim you. By the way this is not up to debate I'm your mate and I WILL take care of you!" He explained to me, talking possessively at times.

"O…k…O.k" I tried to say, I think he understood me because left lifted me up and took me into his bathroom.

He sat me down carefully down on the side of the bath and started to fill the bath with water, then started lifting my top off but it hurt too much when he told me to lift up my arms so I let out a soft, small whimper in pain.

So my Jasper understood my whimper and asked me. "My Angel, since this is hurting you can I rip your clothes off you? That way it wont hurt you."

I let out a little "Mmm" sound trying to tell him yes, he understood me and ripped off my remaining clothes, then he removed all his clothes and lifted both of us into the bath carefully and started washing me.

At first I was tense because the water hurt me wounds or he starting making a soft but loud purring noise that made all my tense muscles relax and made me feel loved, content and wanted. When My Jasper felt this he purred louder saying, "That's it my Angel relax for me. Relax for your mate."

When he was finished cleaning me, not staying in one place for too long, and there was NOTHING sexual about it just one mate taking care of the other mate.

He lifted me out of the bath a dried me and then himself quickly and put on a pair on boxers and jeans, leaving me still naked my Jasper walked us back into his bedroom, laid me down on his bed and slowly began to reattach my leg. Whispering sweet nothings like "Your doing great my Angel." and "Shhhh, I'm nearly done." By the time he was finished I was crying heavily **(Yes, my vampires can cry and you would know that if you red the authors note at the top.) **my Jasper started purring to calm me down. When I had stopped crying he moved onto the bites first he would suck their venom out of me and then licking it closed to sooth the pain and making them smell like him. Once he was finished my eyes were starting to droop, because I was tried and hadn't had a good night sleep in ages.

"Go to sleep, my Angel." my Jasper whispered soothingly.

"Ooook, Gooood nigght." I whispered back my words slurred as I was so tiered. I think my Jasper said something else but I was asleep then.

For the first time in god knows long I slept a peaceful night dreaming about Major Jasper Whitlock. My mate.

**I hoped you like it. That was the longest chapter I've ever wrote with 3293 words and nearly 16 pages.**

**Please review and give me any ideas and**

**tell me if you want me to keep this**

**a one-shot or a story.**

**Becky**


	2. AN 1

**I'm so sorry but this is NOT an update, but an A/N thingy. **

**I know everyone HATES them but I needed to tell all my viewers that my names not I lOvE yOu JazZ x its Jasper's Little Sweetheart x.**

**Also I have a poll running asking which story you would like me to update so I won't update ANY of my stories until I know which ones you viewer want me to continue.**

**I also might start a new story.**

**~ Short Summary ~ Bella has a sister called Anastasia, (pronounced Annastayseea) she comes to Forks to live with her sister Bella. (she will be 18ish) She goes down to Lapush with Bella to a bonfire and meets the pack and Sam or / and Paul imprints on her. **

**That's all I've got so far so review or PM me and tell me if you think I should make it a story.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this.**

**Jasper's Little Sweetheart x**


	3. Chapter 2 - Hunting

**I'm sorry my viewer that I haven't updated in a while. **

**In this story female vampire are 4ft - 4.5ft and the **

**male vampires are 6ft - 7ft. Vampires don't just reject **

**the mating, and the Major is one of the most **

**possessive and dominant vampires there is, because of **

**his past one more thing my vampire can sleep and **

**cry.**

**In this my Jasper is going to be VERY possessive, so **

**possessive that he will want to kill any male that **

**touches his mate, apart from Edward, Emmett, **

**Carlisle and Peter. Over protective, maybe even **

**dominant.**

**Read, Review and ENJOY.**

**~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Twilight, or anything to do with it Stephenie Meyers does. I do own Evangeline I would LOVE to own Jasper though *grins and imagines I own Jasper* **

Chapter 2

_**Previously on Finally I found you my Angel**_

_**~ Evangeline's Point of View ~**_

"_Go to sleep My Angel." My Jasper whispered _

_soothingly._

"_Ooook, Gooood nigght." I whispered back, my _

_words slurred as I was so tiered. I think My Jasper said _

_something else but I was asleep then._

_For the first time in gods knows long I slept a peaceful _

_night dreaming about Major Jasper Whitlock. My _

_mate._

**Now**

**~ Evangeline's Point of View ~**

I woke up, feeling refreshed with what seemed a thick

warm blanket onto of me. I snuggled into it as I was so

warm and cosy.

That's when I realized that the blanket was _moving_!

I mean since when do blankets move. I know that I'm not

the most cleverest person ever. But I know being a

vampire with photographic memory means I know most

things.

The blanket was also _breathing_.

Oh My God blankets DON'T breathe they just can't.

Ok no need to get hysterical. Just breathe.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

I lifted my head up cautiously, and noticed that it was not

a blanket that was onto of me it was a PERSON.

OMG. OMG. OMG.

Now I'm panicking. A person is lying on top of me. Not a

person a VAMPIRE. Maybe even sleeping.

This vampire must have just woken up or felt my inner

panic, somehow. Because he lifted up his head and

spoke.

"Good morning My Angel." This vampire said. "Are

you ok My mate? I can feel your panic." He now asked

slightly panicked and pleadingly.

But as soon as the word mate, left his mouth I

remembered _everything_.

This wasn't just _any _vampire he's My mate, MY Jasper.

He also healed my wounds, and let me have a good

nights sleep.

"I'm fine My Jasper," He purred at his nickname. "I

just couldn't remember anything. But now I do how _you _

saved me and healed my wounds. Thank you My mate. Is

there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I

told/asked him.

I noticed that some time in our conversation his eyes

flickered down to my lips, and continued to stare at them.

Till I asked my question that is.

"Well you don't have to but I would LOVE for you

to kiss me. We don't have to though bu-" I cut him off by

crashing me lips to his. I moaned loudly, but I couldn't

help it his lips were soft and gentle yet hard and

dominating at the same time.

His tongue licked my lips asking for entrance. I opened

my mouth and moaned as his tongue slipped into my

mouth and twisted and twirled with mine.

He broke the kiss, much to my annoyance. I whimpered

and pouted. He kissed my pout quickly.

"Why did you stop?" I asked whining.

"We need to go hunting Angel. So that you gain

your strength back, I'll not have you hurting!" My Jasper

told in a final tone, daring me to object.

As soon as My Jasper mentioned hunting my throat

started to burn. It felt like it was on fire, it was then I

realized it had been ages since I last when hunting. I

couldn't remember the last time I did to be honest, and I

needed blood to heal me get my strength back from

having to reappear my leg and the bites.

My Jasper must of felt my pain because he growled

loudly and scooped me up bridle style, jumped out of his

bedroom window and ran with me into the forest, which

was just outside there backyard.

He running when we were a few miles in. He set me

down on the moist, slightly wet ground under an oak tree

gently. "Angel stay here. I'm going to get you some blood.

It might not taste so great though because its animal

blood not human blood. Ok not stay here and DON'T

move!" My Jasper told/ordered me.

"Ok I'll stay here Jasper." I told him. He gave me a

quick kiss on the lips then ran off father into the forest.

About five minutes later Jasper appeared carrying two

dead mountain lions, both by the scruff of the neck, and

walked towards me. He stopped in front of me and sat on

the ground next to me.

A light breeze came our way and it wafted the scent of

the mountain lions to me. I could feel my eyes turning

black from the thirst I was feeling. I leaned forward

towards the sweet, yet bitter smelling blood, it wasn't

nearly as sweet smelling as humans but I was too thirsty

to care.

"Come here My Angel, come feed with me." My

Jasper told me in a loving, caring voice.

So doing what My Jasper asked, I crawled forwards

toward My Jasper and sat myself comfortably onto his

lap, he wrapped his arms around me possessively, but

protectively like he thought someone was going to jump

out of the bushes and attack us. He lifted up the died

mountain lion and told me.

"Drink my mate."

So I did. I sunk my already venom coated teeth into the

mountain lions neck and began to drink the bitter yet

somehow sweet blood. I moaned as it ran down my

throat, the burning feeling gone. Out of my parental **(sp?) **

vision I saw Jasper sink his teeth into the other mountain

lion and start to drink. As he was drinking he kept his

eyes on me, I couldn't help but moan at how erotic **(sp?) **

it was. I know it sounds wrong but I couldn't help but be

turned on by it, I rubbed my thighs together trying to

sooth the ache there. Jasper must of smelt how turned on

I was because his eyes were suddenly pitch black, not out

of thirst though, out of lust.

I saw Jasper reach out and touch and rub my check

lightly, I couldn't help but purr in pure content and the

situation I was in, feeding with my mate. Nothing to

complicated just being in the presents of my mate,

feeding and just being together. Hopefully forever.

As soon as I was done feeding from the mountain lion, I

was pounced on and being pushed into a thick, tall tree

by a lustful looking Jasper. I couldn't help but let out a

moan at the sight before me. My Jasper standing there

chest heaving, breathing heavily, black lustful, needy

eyes asking me to, no pleading me to help him calm

down. It didn't seem to help calm him down since the

smell of my arousal in the air.

**I hoped you liked this chapter, I was in kind of a rush. **

**I was also wondering if you wanted a lemon in **

**the next chapter. I haven't ever written one before so **

**it might not be that good, so if someone would like to **

**maybe PM me one then I'll fit it in then I would be **

**VERY grateful. **

**x Becky x**


End file.
